Miracle Miles
by Taylor McGillicutty
Summary: Wade Barrett expected the unexpected, always. But when he stumbles upon romance, what's an Englishmen to do? Wade Barrett/OC. Obviously, I own nothing. Vince does his own thing with his people, not me.
1. Superstition

Wade wasn't entirely sure what single trait about her attracted him the most. It could have been her gorgeous, warm mocha colored eyes, her soft, pink, pouty lips, her smooth, sweet voice, her brunette beachy-wave hair. Truthfully, it could have been anything about her. They had met be sheer coincidence that fall.

He was on a small vacation, so, he went back to England to visit the family and whatnot. She was studying abroad for the semester, teaching the underprivileged children in London. She was from the 'States, Maryland to be exact. She'd been over excited to leave home for awhile and see the rest of the world. London was just her first stop. Having gotten up at three AM to throw clothes on and make the hour long drive to the closest airport, she wasn't looking her best, but she didn't give a damn, she had the chance to live sitting right in front of her.

Wade had finished his last RAW for two weeks and was going to spend those two weeks home in England. Despite his womanizer playboy image, he really just wanted someone who was, well, like him. The real him. Not the Wade Barrett the world saw every Monday. The Wade Barrett that loved his little cozy apartment, the Wade Barrett that loved his mom and his dad, the Wade Barrett that no one else ever got to see. He really wasn't sure if he'd ever find someone like that. Someone who longed to let go of everything they'd attached themselves to, someone willing to share the most intimate of moments with him.

Little did they know, destiny was just around the corner. They say that miracles happen everyday. Some believe that and some don't. For Taylor and Wade, a miracle was on the horizon.


	2. Mixups and Exchanges

She swore softly as she awoke to the five year old behind her kicking the back of her seat. Her ears popped as the plane touched down on English soil, the soil she'd call home for a the next five months or so. Taylor stepped off the plane and headed to claim her luggage; three plain black Samsonite bags- hardshell for extra protection; her mother insisted. Wade stepped off his flight having not slept at all thanks to the man next to him snoring decibels higher than humanly possible. He rubbed his temples and headed toward the baggage claim in search of three hardshell black Samsonite bags. He preferred the hardshell bags because of an incident a few years back with Alex Riley in FCW. Taylor sought out her bags, and made the short walk outside of the airport to find her ride that would take her to the hotel she'd be staying at. She was so excited to finally get to spend some time in England, but she had jet lag something awful and was desperate to get some rest. Taylor strolled to the front desk of the hotel she'd be staying in, though somewhat fancy for her taste, England was definitely fancier than her hometown, so she didn't think much of it. She grabbed her room key from the receptionist and headed upstairs to room 304. Although she really wanted nothing more than to flop down on the overstuffed bed, she knew she wouldn't be motivated to unpack in the morning. When she unzipped the first bag, she noticed that nothing in there was hers. She saw aerosol deodorant, baby oil, and spandex underwear. _Wha… What is this? Oil? Underoos with a flower on the hip? Cute, but definitely not mine… Oh, god._It dawned on her that she'd grabbed the wrong luggage at the airport, which drew the connection that someone else had grabbed her luggage and was now in possession of her intimates and whatnot. She was in the process of dialing the number in the bottom of the bag when her own phone began to ring.

An unknown caller…

"Hello?" she answered in almost a whisper.

"Uh, hello there. I believe I have your luggage, and I assume that you have mine, name's Wade Barrett... and you're Taylor, I assume?" a heavily accented voice said.

"Yes, I do have your bags, Wade. I haven't gone through them at all, just to find your name. Is there anywhere we could meet up and exchange bags?"

"Yes, actually. A little cafe on West Avenue called Machellice. Are you anywhere near there?"

"I am, yes. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great, see you then, goodbye."

"Bye."

_I've never even met this man, but wow. That accent. Hmm, maybe I'll stay for coffee or something..._


End file.
